


Restful Cottage Times

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [81]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Pepper thinks about living in a remote cottage with Tony and Morgan.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Challenges [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Restful Cottage Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Rest" at [fluffbingo on Dreamwidth](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) in spring of 2019. I never posted it back then and I think (I could be misremembering since it's been over a year) it might have been due to not meeting the required length. I certainly remember realising that I was about to post some of my stories (and there were several that didn't meet that length).

Initially she had frowned at Tony’s insistence to move to the country side – the remote country side – in the aftermath of his near death in space, the extinction of half of earth (the universe really) and the news of her pregnancy.

However, living in the simple (if extremely modernized) cottage had slowed Tony down. He’d taken more time to spend with her – without thinking of new suits or work projects. He was utterly devoted to their daughter and even if his lax handling of discipline at times infuriated her, she also loved all the time those two spent together.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony interrupted her thoughts, throwing himself next to her on the couch.

“How much I love living here – despite my initial doubts. How great of a father you are.”

“The best.” Tony smiled his best winning smile.

“That you are.”

“I love you, both of you, so much. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Me neither. Who’ll spoil Morgan rotten?”

“Me? Spoiling her rotten?”

They both laughed.

When they finally calmed down again, Pepper said, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as rested as I feel now before we moved here.”

“Me too.”


End file.
